


A New Perspective

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, F/M, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee visits Laura during the missing year on New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Perspective

Lee didn't like to admit the reason he kept coming down from _Pegasus_. He knew it was inappropriate—she'd told him as much a year ago when he had confessed his feelings for her. She was the President, and he was just Captain Apollo. Her advisor, nothing more.

But she wasn't the President anymore. And he wasn't her advisor, or a captain. He was still much younger than her, which didn't boost his confidence much—he still worried she might see him as nothing more than an awkward little boy with a crush.

Nonetheless, something compelled him to try again.

He came to her school just as classes were being released for the day and he stood patiently by the door, as the children poured out. Some of them looked at him, staring and pointing, clearly wondering what he was doing here. He saw her before she saw him and he took a moment to admire her, the way the light played with the colors of her hair, regretting the way they'd grown apart.

"Well, hello there, Commander," she said, when she noticed him. His stomach twisted when she called him by his title—had she done that before? He couldn't help cringing a little—the term reminded him of his father. "What brings you down here today?"

"It seemed like a nice day," he said. And it was—it was autumn, whatever passed for autumn on this planet, and the air was crisp, the sky very blue.

"Well, it is that." She looked over her shoulder at the young woman who was watching her curiously. "Why don't you go, Maya?" Laura said. "I'll finish up here."

Lee hoped he wasn't about to be responsible for any rumors being started—though, on second thought, did that really bother him?

When she had turned him down, she'd seemed reluctant—or maybe that was just his wishful thinking on his part.

"It's been a while," she said, when they were alone. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to," he said and followed her into her tent.

"I suppose this is nothing like what you're used to," she said. "But it was important for me to live among the people. I felt I could be useful here."

"It must be nice to get back to teaching." He looked around awkwardly, unsure of where to sit. She was bustling about, getting together some tea things.

"It is," she agreed. "I'm sure you know that I never really _intended_ to be President." She looked down at the cups she held in her hands, seeming lost. "I was thinking of returning to teaching when the Cylons attacked…."

"You told me that," he remembered.

There was a pause and she set the cups down. "You know what, Lee?" she said, turning. "I feel like some fresh air. And you've been cooped up on _Pegasus_ for so long, you must be going stir crazy. I can't believe I'm making you sit in this dusty old tent. Let's go for a walk."

He wasn't quite sure what to make of her sudden change of mood. "That sounds great," he said. He waited while she got her jacket and they headed out.

"The settlement looks like it's coming together nicely," he said.

"I suppose," she said. "I mean…" She stopped. "I don't have to tell you I didn't want to stay here."

"No, ma'am."

She gave him a hint of a smile. "I miss those talks we used to have. Of course, there's no need for you to advise me anymore." They had come to the edge of town and were now walking into the woods. The autumn leaves where rustling in the slight breeze and it reminded Lee very strongly of autumns at his childhood home.

"Well, it doesn't mean we can't still have those talks," he said, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

She smiled. "No, you're right, it doesn't. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well," he started, "how are things down here? Really?"

"Thinking of moving down here?" she asked. Lee wasn't sure what to make of her tone. Did she _want_ him to move down here?

"Well," he said guardedly, "right now, I'm happy on _Pegasus_. But I don't think that'll be a viable option forever."

She laughed. "Your father doesn't seem to think so."

Lee sighed. "Sometimes, my father can't see what's right in front of him. I mean, there's still the chance the Cylons will return, but...." He shrugged. "I kind of… well, I'd kind of like to experience civilian life."

When she looked at him curiously, he added, "Maybe one day. I mean, before the attacks, I was thinking of going back to school."

"Oh?" She looked very intrigued.

"Yeah, law school. Did my dad ever tell you his father was a lawyer?"

Laura nodded. "He did mention that."

"I was interested in his work when I was a kid. I was a lot closer to him than I was to my father."

"But you still joined the military."

He gave her a half smile. "Actually, I did it to pay for college. Not out of any strong desire to follow in my father's footsteps. That was Zak. Though," he added, "I suppose it saved my life."

"That's true," she mused. "I'm very glad for that, then."

"It means a lot to Dad that I'm Commander of _Pegasus_ ," Lee went on. "I know we were never close, but I think he likes to think I enjoy doing the same things he does."

"But if you don't, you should be honest with him. It might not be what he wants to hear, but I'm sure he wants you to be happy."

Lee shrugged. "There's such a shortage of personnel, though. I'm not even sure who he'd replace me with." He stopped suddenly. "It almost sounds like you want me to move down here."

She smiled. "Lee, I want you to do what makes you happy." She reached out to lay a hand on his arm. "I'm very glad you came to see me today," she said. "I've missed you."

Lee swallowed hard. "I missed you, too," he said truthfully.

"Forgive me if this is an inappropriate question, but we don't always get the news from the ships down here—are you still seeing… I'm sorry I've forgotten her name."

"Dee," he said quickly. "Dualla. And, no, I'm not still seeing her. She ended it, a couple of months ago."

Laura nodded. "I just remember one of those last times we talked, what you told me then."

Lee nodded, mouth dry. He knew what she meant. And that had been one of the last times they'd met—his confession of his feelings had meant their relationship would never be the same.

"I was wondering," she continued, "if you would like for us to start getting to know one another again. As friends, or if you like—"

If he liked, _what_? Lee wondered if he was dreaming. Was she seriously suggestion what he thought she was suggesting?

"I—Laura, I—"

Her hand moved from his arm to brush against his fingers. "I really hope you don't think the reason I turned you down was because I didn't feel anything myself. Rather, it was because of my… position." She pursed her lips. "But that isn't the case anymore. So, Lee, if you would like for us to try to be something more than friends, I'd be willing to try."

He took her hand. "I'm not exactly sure what to say," he confided.

"Well," she said, cocking her head slightly, "why don't you go through the options and I'll help you pick?"

His heart was beating so fast he was surprised she couldn't hear it. "Well, to start, I'll try, 'I'd very much like to be friends and maybe try something a little more.'"

She smiled, sending warmth flooding through him.

He wasn't sure what to say next, so he leaned forward and kissed her. She had obviously been expecting it because she came up to meet him, moving her hands to his shoulders.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there in the woods, kissing, but when he pulled back, her face was flushed with more than just the slight chill in the air. "I think that was a good start," she said.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this," he said, "going back and forth to _Pegasus_. Or how my father will react when he finds out."

She slipped her arm through his and they headed back toward the settlement. "Don't worry about that right now," she advised him. "Right now, I have a more pressing question for you."

"What is it?"

She smirked. "Will you join me for dinner?"

He grinned. "I would love to."


End file.
